


A Good Samaritan

by pterawaters



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Evading Police, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: While passing through Geneva, Riley and Will get some help from a cluster of sensates.





	A Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).



> Just a little birthday fic for Rav :)

Autumn is starting to get chilly, so Kahina pulls her scarf tighter around her shoulders as she steps off the bus and heads in the direction of home. Will she ever get used to the chill?

Dante appears beside her, matching his stride to hers. “You could always move to Vancouver,” he says with a grin. “The weather’s beautiful this time of year.”

Kahina smiles and shakes her head. “You are wicked to tempt me. You know Astrid will never leave.”

“I know,” he says, turning so he’s walking backwards and facing her. He takes Kahina’s hand and kisses it. “Someday, I’ll get to see that pretty smile in person.”

Dante is a terrible flirt, so Kahina rolls her eyes. 

Sarita joins them. “Oh, good. You’re almost home. How was surgery?”

“It went well,” Kahina tells her. “The child’s prognosis is very good.” “Beauty and brains, man,” Dante says with a sigh.

Laughing, Sarita pats Dante’s cheek. “Bored, are we?”

Glancing across the street, Kahina makes eye contact with a wild-eyed blonde woman, and it’s a punch to the gut. “Oh, no.”

Splitting her focus, Kahina visits the blond, hurrying along beside her. “They know your face?” she asks.

The blonde presses her lips together and nods. There’s a streak of blue in her hair, and Kahina has to admit, it’s a fetching look. “How close are they?”

“Two blocks back,” she says, looking over her shoulder. “But there’s more. My–” She cuts herself off, shaking her head slightly.

Ah. Trust is always an issue in their world. Kahina sends her body across the street, in the path of the officers tailing the blonde. Still visiting, she offers the blonde some good faith. “My name is Kahina.”

The blonde pauses for a moment before responding. “Riley.”

Kahina is vaguely aware of the rest of her cluster responding to the problem. “My friend Oscar has the CCTV,” she tells Riley. “We’ll keep you safe.”

“Do you have his phone number?” Riley asks, holding up her phone.

Without even thinking about it, Kahina takes out her own mobile and reads Oscar’s number off to her.

“I need to piggyback on your hack,” Riley says into the phone, and Kahina can tell it’s another person speaking with her voice.

Back at her body, Kahina crosses the street and pulls her scarf up over her hair. It’s an easy habit to return to, despite having given it up when she moved to Spain for medical school, all those years ago. 

Two Geneva police officers, no doubt working under warrants ordered by BPO through Interpol, are approaching from Kahina’s left. Astrid's with her as they pretend to trip, crashing into both officers. "Oh, no! Oh, these clumsy feet of mine! I'm so sorry!"

"Excuse us, madam," one of the officers says over her shoulder, neither stopping to help her up. 

As distractions go, it's not the most skillful, but it gives Riley half a second to duck into a shop and lose them.

"Cops are after someone else too," Oscar says as Min and Astrid help Kahina to her feet. "A man. American."

"Where is he?"

"I have him," says Sarita, a few blocks over. "Where do we take them?"

Thabo chimes in. "Taking them home is too risky. Someplace…"

"The Library," Kahina says, several of her cluster-mates echoing the thought simultaneously. "I'll get Riley there."

"I've got the man," Sarita says. "Oscar, guide us, yes?"

Visiting with Riley, Kahina steps up beside her in the shop and quietly says, "We have a safe place for you and your young man."

"Who is 'we', exactly?" Riley asks, picking up a package of coffee beans and appearing to read the label. 

"Just my cluster," Kahina insists. "We've been avoiding BPO for almost ten years now. We've gotten quite good at it."

With a slight frown, Riley asks, "Do they know any of your faces?"

The true fear Kahina feels coming from Riley is breathtaking, and not for the first time, Kahina feels fortunate. She shakes her head. "Our mother is loving, but not trusting. She taught us how to keep ourselves safe."

Riley takes a sharp breath and puts the coffee down. She nods. "I'd like that safe place now, please. If you're still offering."

"I am," Kahina replies as her physical body arrives in the shop. She takes Riley's hand. "Come with me."


End file.
